Un-Platonically
by TriggeredByKankri
Summary: I like you un-platonically, sorry, I didn't mean to like you like this... :'( That text was sent to Karkat that very afternoon. He frowned at the message. He had no idea who could have sent it to him. Some JohnKat, JohnDave, and possible JadeKat await ;)
1. Chapter 1

I like you un-platonically

sorry, I didn't mean to like you like this...

:'(

That text was sent to Karkat that very afternoon. He frowned at the message. He had no idea who could have sent it to him.

Dave and John were standing in the mall by the Mc-Donald's stand, John hated eating there but Dave liked the food so what ever.

"Hey, Dave, what do you think about Karkat?" "What, about him? He's angry a lot but I don't know him well." Dave said and continued to eat some mc-nuggets. "Well I think I like him... as a friend... of course." john said looking at his phone.

Dave looked at the text john had sent started to laugh. Chocking on some of his food and spitting it on the floor. "Haha ha! Dude you have the hots for him. Phht haha!" Although it didn't seem like it the laughter was very forced.

"First of all gross and secondly, No WAY!" John yelled walking away. Dave left the food and ran to catch up to John. "John your text says other wise." John punched Dave in the arm. "Leave me alone if your going to be an ass. Anyway no homo."

It made Dave hurt each time John said that, and hurt more that he was texting Karkat about love and shit. Dave would never show it but he was mad. He secretly loved John and he was really hating this Karkat guy.

"Whatever man lets go." said Dave trying hard to feel anything. "Fine. Just shut up about it okay?" "Totally. Im going home. Are you tagging along?" "Sure." Dave looked up to see John Texting again. God dammit. "Come on, lover boy." Dave said pushing John then walking away.

"Fuck you dave." John said under his breath as he trailed behind.

Im sorry but that text wasn't for you.

Anyway wanna meet up some time?

~ John

Karkat looked at his phone. 'Oh thats who it was from. John. Well great, perfect, I don't know him that well anyway. What ever, doesn't matter. Screw him anyway.' Karkat clenched his phone in his hand angrily.

FUCK YOU EGBERT

-KARKAT

**My first fanfic comment to tell me how to improve :) Any way enjoy the rest of you day**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well shit man. I don't know how but you have beaten me. I am now dying from you beating me to death. I am dead." Dave said as he fell dramatically landing on the couch.

"Dave what will I ever do without you! Who will play Mario-Cart with me and then lose like a chump?" John said throwing the video-game consul at the air, hitting Dave in the head with it.

"Well shit man. I didn't know I meant so much to you." Dave got up from the couch. It was friday and neither had anything better to do then hang out.

They hadn't talked more about the text. Every time Dave had tried to talk about it, John had hit him in the head with a random object. It didn't hurt but it got a message across.

'Wow he really didn't get it did he.' John thought looking at Dave. The text he wrote was sent to the wrong person because of an accidental button mashing thanks to Dave bumping in to him in the line for Mc-Donald's.

'Damn it Dave! Why the hell did you have to bump it me!?' John looked at his best friend and sighed. 'Why couldn't the text have just been sent to Dave, he understands, then we could talk about it over lunch!?'

Okay so the plan sucked but what ever, John was a total derp and should have just say his feelings, like he planing to do now. "Hey Dave, I have to tell you something." John said looking deep into Dave shades.

**-haha wonderful trolling ;) anyway the next update will be in a day or too so bear with me. Pleaz review! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave looked up into John's face curious "What is it john?" Johns face was starting to turn a bright a shade of red. He looked nervous, scared and a little bit sweaty. "Dave, i wanted to tell you that I'm well... I feel like i may love you..." John murmured.

"What did you just say?" Dave leaned in closer to John only making John's blush increase. "Dave I may have fallen in love with you..." John looked down.

Dave looked at John only a moment longer before closing the distance between their lips. It was a soft kiss that lasted only briefly. Dave stopped kissing john for a moment only to say "I love you too."

John smiled and then leaned froward pressing his lips against Dave's. Dave kissed back hard licking John's lips for permission to enter his mouth. Dave's hands rested on Johns hips and John weaved his fingers through Dave's hair. John opened his mouth slightly and Dave grabbed the opportunity.

As Dave's tongue explored Johns mouth, John put a hand on Dave's cheek. As the kiss broke John started to cry. "I was so scared of rejection I couldn't see you felt the same way!" John sobbed. Dave only smiled lightly and hugged John close. "Don't cry i didn't reject you...how could I?"

John and Dave kissed more while Mario Cart background music played.


	4. A Short Break

**Your welcome, I have officially put more bad literature onto the internet. Anyway in not going to update more until the 16th of july so yeah. Have a nice day.**


End file.
